The Lovegood Curse
by Snarky Granger
Summary: Draco learns a shocking secret about his family's Samhain parties. Why are his family and the Potters having sex, and what do the Lovegoods have to do with it?


**The Lovegood Curse**

**By: Snarky Granger**

**AN: I did this story for the Samhain Smut fest on Livejournal. It was a lot of fun writing it. Here is the prompt that it came from: H9: The Malfoys are hosting a Samhain party. Somehow, a Malfoy and their lover get trapped in a room and they have to shag to escape.**

**I would also like to thank my alpha and beta for helping me with the story. :D Enjoy.**

POP

Luna Lovegood was standing in front of the Malfoy Manor dressed as Lady Galadriel from the book turned movie, The Lord of the Rings. She had convinced Draco, her paramour for almost a year, to dress up as Lord Celeborn, the fictional Lady's husband. It took her to show him a picture of the character to prove to him that he wouldn't look bad in his costume. His family was throwing a Samhain party to celebrate the losses of loved ones from the Wizarding World; she was a bit surprised that the invitation said to wear Muggle costumes. 'Hmm… I wonder if they were doing it for Harry Potter as a way to help him grieve over his parents. I don't think he has done that properly.'

Luna looked up at the Manor while waiting for Draco to join her; she marveled how well decorated the manor looked. She realized that it was much bigger than most manors. It was huge and it really looked like a castle painted in white with black trim. It was beautifully ensconced with red and orange hardy mums lined along the front porch area of the Manor. They have scattered red, orange and dark yellow rose bushes along the walkway. There were prominent Elm and Oak trees in full color. It was breathtaking to take in.

POP

"Hello, my Love," said Luna as she turned towards Draco. "You look dashing in your Elfish costume." Luna's head tipped up to give him a peck on his lips.

"Thank you, Luna," said Draco as he gave her a quick look over. "You look stunning in that costume. You are going to be the belle of the ball at this party." He gave her a low wolf-whistle as she smiled at his admiration toward her.

"Draco, dear, do you know why your parents are having a muggle Samhain party? Does it have to do with Harry or something else altogether?" enquired Luna as they started to walk up to the door.

"I have no idea. It could be because the Potters have been around my parents more often than usual. Even Father has been polite to Hermione, which is odd to watch. Harry has been constantly thanking Mother for lying to the Dark Lord. That is more sickening to watch than to watch my Father being polite," Draco stated with a shiver.

"You say that both Harry and Hermione have been here of late," asked Luna as Draco held the door open for her to walk through. He bobbed yes to her question. Luna thought to herself 'I wander what my father told me is true.' She snapped back out of her musing by Draco's calling her name. "I am sorry love, what did you say?"

"Luna, are you okay? You spaced out there for a minute," Draco asked with a hint of worry. "The party isn't going to bother you, is it? I have been trying to avoid this place for you because what happened during the war."

Luna waved him off and said, "Sorry I was thinking about something that my father said and found it to be a bit far-fetched even for him." Draco nodded in understanding because he didn't even understand his Father at times.

"Shall we go and have some fun, my Lady?" smirked Draco as he held out his arm for her to take. Luna returned his smile enthusiastically and gracefully took his arm as he led her down the hall to the ballroom.

Meanwhile down the hall, next to the ballroom, was a study that can be used by the guests to get some air away from the stuffiness of the ballroom itself without needing to step outside.

It was beautifully decorated with dark red walls and dark mahogany furniture that included a large desk with a large leather desk chair with two matching smaller low leather chairs opposite the desk.

In one corner held a large corner chair with a low lamp for reading with a large dark mahogany built-in bookshelf with an assortment of books to entice any bookworm.

Opposite the room was a large fireplace for Flooing and a large dark brown leather loveseat ideal for a chat with a low mahogany coffee table. In its corner was a little teak bar with the best wizarding wine and whiskey.

On the wall behind the desk was a portrait of Abraxas Malfoy. He was Lucius Malfoy's Father and Draco's Grandfather. He was sitting there reading and minding his own business when the ghost of Dorea Potter arrived in his portrait.

"Dorea! What a pleasant surprise," Abraxas exclaimed when he saw her, "Oh wait, is it that time of the year again? Damn Farzan Lovegood for putting that curse on our families. It wasn't like we could have worked out our issues."

"Now Abraxas, you know that he meant well. I just wish that this curse would end soon. It isn't fair to the living relatives to be stuck with it," Dorea calmly explained before asking. "Has the party begun yet?" Abraxas shook his head no as he closed his book and slid it in between the cushions. "Good. Shall we get started? Maybe we will get done before anyone gets snagged by the curse."

Abraxas wandlessly widened the chair so Dorea can get comfortable. Abraxas quickly opened his plank of his pants to let his semi bulging cock out for her to ride.

Dorea knelt down in front of Abraxas to wrap her warm mouth around the tip of the cock.

Abraxas moaned when he felt her warm mouth cocooned his penis.

She was making quick but slow work to help him get ready for her. She slowly slid her mouth down and swished her tongue around the shaft and brushed it along the vein.

He had forgotten how good she was in getting him hot and bothered and had him oozing some pre-come when she stopped to get up to slide onto his shaft.

Dorea lifted her skirt high and placed a discreet sticking charm to hold her dress in place.

Abraxas moaned again when Dorea was able to slide her sweet nether lips over his slickened shaft.

Dorea made sure that she slid all the way down until she hit rock bottom. She loved feeling the balls smacking her derriere whether or not it was Charlus' or Abraxas'. Dorea shift her hips to get Abraxas to moan once more before they started their ride.

Abraxas grabbed her hips to help her ride his cock forcefully and quickly.

When Dorea slammed down the first time with Abraxas's help, she let out a loud moan of delight. Dorea's head tilted backwards in pleasure. Their pace, which started slow, quickened, and Dorea grabbed Abraxas's shoulders so she wouldn't fall off his lap. She let out a long loud groan as she started to feel tingling from her belly.

"Abraxas, faster, Abraxas," Dorea gasped.

Draco and Luna were walking by the open room when they heard moaning coming from within. They both looked to their left and their jaws dropped in shock. "Grandfather?" asked Draco as he walked into the room with Luna trailing behind him.

Abraxas tried to warn Draco not to come into the room but the pleasure from the lap dance pushed him over the edge, "DOREA!"

"ABRAXAS!" screamed Dorea as she exploded all over his cock. She gradually slowed down as she rode out the orgasm. She laid her head on his shoulder to catch her breath.

Abraxas cancelled the spell on her dress to cover them up since they have been found by his own grandson and his own paramour. "Yes, Draco, can I help you?" asked Abraxas quietly as he tried to catch his breath.

Draco opened his mouth to say something when Luna loftily said, "The curse is true then?"

"Yes, it is, Miss Lovegood," assented Abraxas.

Draco looked at her with confused, wide grey eyes.

"Draco, my Grandfather, Farzan Lovegood, put a curse on the Potter/Malfoy line about forty years ago. Apparently the two families were arguing very heatedly at a ball here, is that correct?" explained Luna.

Abraxas dipped his head.

"Abraxas Malfoy and Charlus Potter, Harry's Great-Uncle, should have been enjoying the party but were arguing about the political scheme at the Ministry. Dorea was trying to break it up when Farzan cast a spell that they have to get it on in order to leave this room. Poor Charlus had to watch those two shag like bunnies in order for them to go back to dancing," continued Luna.

Draco's eyes grew wider with the tale and then narrowed looking at her. He had a question he had to ask her, "Is that why you are with me now?"

Luna's pale blue eyes widen at his accusation and replied, "No, my dragon, I only found out about this curse tonight. Remember I said something to the effect about my father saying something weird." Draco nodded. "That was it. I didn't believe it at first."

Luna turned toward the portrait and asked the ultimate question, "This is still in effect, isn't it? That would explain her trying to give you a quick shag before the party. Does that mean that Draco's parents and the young Potters are affected too?" enquired Luna with a slight tilt of her head.

All four occupants in the room suddenly heard hurried footsteps in the hallway. They all turned and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, who looked like they are dressed as Captain Hook and Wendy from Peter Pan, and Harry and Hermione Potter, who are dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine from the said musical, scurry toward the study that they were already standing in.

"I guess that answers my question," replied Luna.

Draco looked at her confused as the two couples walked into the room.

"The curse is still in effect and that means that all three couples will have to have intercourse of some sort if they want to get out of this room before the party starts," declared Luna.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head at that remark.

"Aunt Dorea, nice to see you again but do you really still need to shag Mister Malfoy?" Harry greeted his Great-Aunt on his Dad's side.

"HARRY! Don't be so crude," yelled Hermione as she smacked him on the arm. "Luna and Draco, nice to see you two dressed as two royal Elvens. You two look smashing together. Lucius and Narcissa, you two look great in your Peter Pan costumes. Lucius, love the hook. I can't wait to try it out." Hermione winked at him.

"Whoa, hang on a minute. Hermione, since when do you get saucy with Father?" Draco exploded. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around everything.

Luna sighed and turned to Draco and explained once more, "Draco, my love, I think you will find that these four have been at it since last year." Luna looked for confirmation from Hermione.

Hermione nodded and muttered, "Yes."

"Right, they most likely got snagged in by the curse that is still running rampid until there is either no more Lovegoods or no more Malfoys or Potters, which I don't see the latter happening. I am the last of the Lovegoods. Hopefully when I marry, it should break the lusty curse," stated Luna.

"Oh and one more thing, my dragon," Luna purred into Draco's ear, "we have to get your little dragon out too so we can leave this room."

Draco's eyes doubled in size when he realized that everyone will have to shag with everyone else watching or busy doing their own thing. "Seriously, I have to watch my parents shag one another," stated Draco.

Luna shook her head as the others started twittering.

"What is so funny?" barked Draco.

"Honestly, Draco, are you that daft?" asked Hermione. "Let me explain this in the simplest terms. I have to shag with your Father and Harry has to give pleasure to your Mother while you have fun with Luna and hope that you can leave the room afterwards."

Draco had to grab the edge of the desk from stopping his knees from buckling. He groaned at the seriousness of the situation and hoped that he would escape with just a shag with Luna.

He turned his head to the portrait and asked, "Grandfather, have you been doing this every year since the curse began?"

Abraxas nodded, "Yes Draco, we have." as Abraxas was gesturing to Dorea and himself.

Dorea had slipped off Abraxas's lap and sat herself on the arm of his chair. She was brushing down the dress and was trying to get the wrinkles out. Dorea looked down at her Great-Nephew with a little look of disgust. "Harry James Potter, if I wasn't stuck in here as a ghost, I would take you over my knee for that remark."

Harry blushed.

"Don't worry about that, Dorea," purred Narcissa as she trailed a hand across his shoulder. "I am going to punish him for his little impudence. Once I figure out what these two are wearing, I will make him work for his freedom."

Narcissa smirked as Harry swallowed at the thought of having to work twice as hard to please her.

"Oh, sorry Narcissa, Harry and I are two characters from a musical and he is the Phantom and I am Christine, the lead character of the musical called, Phantom of the Opera. A brilliant mind named Andrew Lloyd Webber created this musical. Maybe the six of us would like to see it in London?" answered Hermione in question as she looked around for approval. All six nodded in agreement. "Great! Harry, remind me Saturday to look into some tickets. It will be evening wear."

Harry nodded his understanding while he was still thinking what the older witch might have him do.

"Shall we get this party started? I can't wait to hook into you, Lucius," exclaimed Hermione.

She grabbed Lucius by his hooked hand and dragged him toward the bookworm nook. Hermione turned Lucius around so he could be pushed into the corner chair. "Well Captain, are you ready for some sloshing fun," smirked Hermione.

She knelt down between his legs and slowly unbuckled his pants. Then she grazed her hand along his zippered part of the pants before she deftly unzipped them, which earned her a low groan from Lucius.

"Wench," whimpered Lucius.

She nudged his leg for him to lift his butt to get the pants down. "Lift," commanded Hermione.

He obliged as he set the hook to the side. He wanted full use of his hands in anticipation of her mouth.

She rubbed her hand over his clothed bulge once more.

"Hermione, please." moaned Lucius as he tipped his head back at the feel of her deft little hands doing what she loved to do to him.

"Aye Aye, Captain," drawled Hermione.

She dipped her hand into the gap of his boxers and grasped his hardened member to pull it out. Hermione stroked it a couple of times before dipping her head down to blow across his reddening tip.

Lucius groaned his pleasure and grabbed her curly hair gently to let her know that he enjoyed it. He slightly nudged her to get her to get started on what he really wanted.

Hermione smirked at her ability to reduce Lucius like this. She opened her mouth to take his shaft and swirled her tongue across the top to get a taste of him. Hermione start to suck all the way down his shaft and bopped her head up and down and hummed her pleasure.

Lucius whimpered, "Hermione."

Harry started to laugh when he saw Draco's face at their compunction to do it with others in the room. "Like what you see, Draco?" asked Harry with a smirk.

Draco's head snapped to him with a sneer. "Are you kidding me, Potty? Do you really think that I get off watching this display?" Draco snapped.

Luna gently rubbed his back to help calm him down. "Luna, let's do some wall sex so we can let my parents have their fun without my eyes needing to be washed out," implored Draco.

Narcissa smacked Harry upside the head and growled into his ear, "Harry James Potter, you will leave my son alone. He isn't comfortable with Public Display of Affection like you and Hermione are. Now come with me to the leather sofa. You are going to have to earn your release."

Harry groaned as he followed her like a bad puppy.

Draco looked away from them as well and looked into Luna's eyes with a bit of fear in them. Luna gave him a small soft reassuring smile. "It will be okay. We both need to get some release and we will be able to leave here and make sure that everything is ready for the party, okay?" Luna whispered into his ear. He nodded his head. "Where do you want to go in here to do this sinful carnal act?"

"How about just below Grandfather's portrait? I don't need everyone to see me doing what I love doing to you. Thank you, my little moon." Draco softly answered her as he slowly guided her toward the wall.

Draco spun Luna around to face the wall. He scooped up her hair and cast a quick spell to keep it up for the moment. He leaned into her body. He lightly kissed across her bare shoulders and neck.

Luna loved when he kissed her there. It was a big turn on for her. He was just so gentle with her. She felt him suckling behind her right ear, which caused her to moan soft and low, "Dragon."

She couldn't wait for him to get into her warm heat. He always filled her just right. She felt him slowly lift the back of her dress so he can have access to her body. She heard Draco whisper a spell so he could free his hands. She heard another whispered spell to help him free his little Draco.

He leaned into her so he could have as much skin-to-skin contact with her as much as he could without the others seeing too much of her body.

Her heart melted at the fact that he valued their privacy while there wasn't all that much to begin with tonight.

Draco placed his left arm around her waist to cradle her into his body and the right arm was leaning into the wall for support.

She love how his muscles flexed which made her feel cocooned and protected if that was possible.

He let go of her waist for a minute before they both moaned loudly when his tip brushed over her sensitive skin for a few heart beats before he gave into the desire to fill her to hilt in one swift movement. He rewrapped his arm around her waist for more leverage. He slowly rocked into a rhythm as he picked up speed. He grunted into her ear from the sensations.

Luna whispered, "Faster, my dragon, faster! Make me roar!"

Draco started to piston into her.

She was started to feel tingly and hot, everything was a blur in her mind but for the two of them against that wall. She started to moan louder and louder as she drew near her climax.

Draco nipped behind her ear and whispered, "Come for me, baby!"

Luna exploded with a hard, loud scream, "DRACOOOOO!"

When she climaxed, the clenching was too much for him. He spurted into her warm succulent tavern and moaned, "LUNA!" Her inner walls milking every last drop of his seed. He kept on moving, riding out their orgasm.

When they finally calmed down enough, Draco carefully slid out of her. "You okay, my little moon?" Draco enquired slowly in Luna's ear.

"Yes, my dragon," purred Luna.

He grabbed his wand to silently clean them up before putting themselves back together. After he was satisfied with their look, he grabbed her hand to let her know it was alright to move.

Draco turned bright red when he finally realized that the other two couples had stopped to watch them. Luna squeezed his hand in comfort.

Draco cleared his throat and looked back down to Luna to enquire, "Luna, my love, shall we check on the preparations for the party?" He held out his arm for her to take and she took it with a huge smile on her face.

The other three couples watched them walk out of the room with much grace as they could muster.

Abraxas and Dorea were getting ready for round two after hearing what was going on. They were aroused by the sounds and the shakings of the wall below the portrait they inhibited.

"Damn, my grandson has a good little Draco!" exclaimed Abraxas, which caused the rest of the people to titter and nod in agreement. "Oh Dorea, do you want to perch here on the chair and I will return the favor?"

Dorea nodded and squealed in delight.

"OY! I don't need to know that, Mr. Malfoy!" shouted Harry. Narcissa cuffed him in the head. "What?!" He looked at her bewildered.

"If you don't get me off in the next five minutes, you are going to be punished," snarled Narcissa.

Harry gulped and said, "Yes madam!"

He got easily distracted since he followed her to the leather sofa with the Draco/Luna action. His trousers were trapped along his thighs and he hadn't done anything to Narcissa yet. He quickly looked around the room for an idea and realized the desk was free and clear.

"Here, let's use the desk. I will have an easier access," explained Harry as he quickly pulled her up out of the couch.

He dragged her over to the desk and carefully laid her down on her back and lifted her dress around her waist. He slid her closer to the edge of the desk, gently teasing her drenched entrance to get a bit of her natural juices to coat him to make everything a bit smoother sailing before sliding his large member into her heat.

"Harry," moaned Narcissa when Harry filled her.

Harry started to piston into her like a Firebolt and hoped that she got some satisfaction quickly.

"Harder, Harry," moaned Narcissa.

Harry held onto her hips at he went faster and harder into her.

In the background, he could hear Dorea screaming her pleasure so he peeked into the portrait.

His Great-Aunt was lying across the arms of the chair and Abraxas was taking her from behind. Abraxas has just shouted his release into Dorea and decided to kneel down and give her some pleasure like she did earlier for him. Dorea moaned in pleasure.

Harry looked back down and realized that Narcissa was almost there so he flicked his thumb along her clit.

"HAAAAARRRYYYY!" screamed Narcissa.

Harry kept on riding her until her orgasm came down.

"Harry, you did well but you need to PAY attention. You are not allowed to release until I say so," reprimanded Narcissa.

Harry groaned.

"What was that?" sneered Narcissa.

"Nothing, Narcissa," said Harry.

Harry pulled her off the desk and led her over to the leather couch but stopped behind it and leaned her over the back of it. He lifted the back of her dress so he could get into her from behind.

He sheathed himself into her wonderful heat again and they groaned together. He started out with slow and smooth strokes.

Narcissa purred at his pace. She loved the feel of him from the backside. He filled her differently than Lucius. He was longer and thinner than Lucius.

It felt strange to do this with Harry last year but they agreed that it allowed them to thank the other for saving each other one way or another from the war. Narcissa was grateful that Harry had saved Draco from the fiery death in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts and Harry was happy that she lied to Lord Voldemort.

Harry started to pick up his speed as he continued to thrust into Lady Malfoy. He grabbed her hips to help steady himself as he began to fuck her into the back of the leather couch.

Narcissa panted at his change of speed and gasped, "Oh Harry that feels so good. Faster please. Make me come and I will give you a treat."

Harry picked up his speed and would jab on occasion to hit that special spot of hers.

"FASTER!" wailed Narcissa.

Harry quickened his pace and brought one of his hands around to rub the nub to set her off. He stroked her one last time in conjunction with his thumb hitting the nub and Narcissa released hard and squeezed his member tightly.

It was getting painful for him not to come. He slid out hard and let her dress down. He whimpered, "Cissy, I need release soon."

Narcissa stood up and spun around to pull Harry around to the seat of the leather couch. She nudged him down as she sat on the edge of the coffee table. She observed that he was sporting a stiff red and purple hard cock that was still slicked with her juices protruding proudly.

"Hmm… looks like I need to take care of that problem," purred Narcissa.

She pulled his pants down more so they wouldn't be in the way. She blew across his tip and watched it twitch as he let out a loud moan.

"Enjoyed that did you, Harry?" smirked Narcissa.

Harry whimpered, "Yes, please don't stop."

She blew across it again and along aside of it. She carefully grabbed his balls and gently grazed her nails around them.

Harry moaned louder.

She slowly kissed and licked her way up his member, tasting herself as she went, cleaning him of her juices. She hummed at the taste of herself on him. She often liked cleaning Lucius's cock after sex as a dessert between her own bittersweet juices with his musky come.

She continued to lick along Harry's vein that ran under his penis.

He grunted, "Cissy."

She licked across the top and gathered the pre-come off the weeping tip. She blew one more time before she wrapped her mouth around it. She slowly worked her way down his member. She swirled her tongue around the throbbing muscle. She got halfway down, before, teasingly, she came back up and started going back down again.

She vibrated her lips as she went further down until she could feel the velvety head of his stiff cock brush against the back of her throat and her excellently experienced hands were playing with his ball sac.

Harry couldn't believe how well she could pleasure him. He had thought that his Hermione was the only one that could manage him this well but he stood corrected.

They didn't get this far last year. They just made sure that they both were able to pleasure each other so they could return to the party.

They did meet a couple of times before but nothing like this. Harry cried out, "Cisssyyyy, pleaaase!"

Narcissa heard Harry's plea and started to go a tad faster and swiped her finger along the underside of his penis. She took her other hand and started to flick his nipples because she remembered that he enjoyed it last time.

Harry's senses went into overload and yelled, "CISSA!"

He spurted deep into her throat allowing her to swallow all of it easily. She gently licked his member to clean of any remaining come.

Narcissa finally released Harry's manhood and looked him in the face and saw that he was satisfied. "Enjoyed it immensely, Harry?" purred Narcissa.

Harry nodded wordlessly as he gazed back at her heatedly.

"Good. I think we are done for now. Let me clean us up and we should get ready for the party. I believe it is almost time," instructed Narcissa as she waved her wand over them to clean them up and set their clothes back to normal.

She looked up to see what the other two are doing and saw that they are almost done themselves and remarked, "Oh look, Hermione and Lucius are almost done."

Harry turned around just in time to hear Hermione scream Lucius's name. Harry loved watching Hermione orgasm. She was a beautiful sight that he would never tire of seeing. Her face and chest would always get all considerably flushed from the intensity of her orgasm, her hair had gone slightly frizzy from her vigorous liaison with Lucius.

Lucius got up from the chaise lounge to help Hermione up and he said, "That, my Lady, was one hella of a tryst."

Hermione smiled at Lucius and took in his gorgeous naked glory while he reset the chaise lounge back into a corner chair and summoned their clothes back for them to get redressed. Hermione wandlessly refreshed their bodies and reset their hair before she donned on her cumbersome dress.

"Thank you, Hermione," approved Lucius.

They smiled to each other as they both recalled how they ended up losing their clothes in the first place.

"Merlin, Hermione," groaned Lucius as he felt his cock get consequently rigid from her skillful and talented mouth and tongue.

Lucius looked down at her creamy breasts that were peeking out of the top of her dress. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had grown over the years. He felt that she was perfect for Harry because she kept him grounded.

He moaned when his member started to twitch. He decided that he wanted to be in her when he went the first time tonight. He gently tugged her hair to signal that he was ready for her heat.

Hermione looked up at him with her deep sultry mocha eyes.

He could see her desire for him. It made him pull her up and spin her around so he could kiss down her back where it was exposed. He got a little frustrated when he couldn't pull her closer because the fullness of the dress. He wandlessly magicked her dress and his Captain Hook outfit off of them and set it on a small side table near their chair.

Hermione moaned when she felt the cool air hit her heated skin. She looked back at him and gave him a Cheshire grin and said, "Impatient, are we?"

He smacked her butt and slid his hand around the front to touch her nether lips to see if she was ready. He whimpered when he realized how wet she was for him.

He dipped two fingers into her and gave her a couple of quick strokes to ready her as he pulled her onto his lap. He scooted back a little more to give her room to put her legs on either side of him and he put one hand on her hip and one on his cock to help guide her slide onto his stiff member.

They both cried out from the feeling of each other. He couldn't believe how hot and tight she was and she couldn't believe how he just stretches her so in this position.

She loved this position last year when they did it for the first time. They had wall sex last just like Draco and Luna are doing at the moment.

Speaking of them, Hermione looked up when she started hearing Luna moaning. She was amazed on how well Draco protected Luna and did his best to conceal what they were doing and what they looked like naked. Much couldn't be seen with the artful way he surrounded them with their clothing.

Lucius leaned up into her back and wrapped his arms around her and played with her nipples and grunted into her ear, "Enjoying the show, are we?"

Hermione moaned at his ministrations and slightly nodded as her head dropped back onto his shoulder. It popped back up when she heard Luna scream Draco's name.

"Damn, my son is very skillful with his cock," mumbled Lucius. Hermione groaned at that thought. "None of that, Mrs. Potter, you are mine tonight."

Lucius playfully nipped her shoulder as they watched Draco and Luna leave with much dignity they could muster. They both murmured in agreement with what Lucius' Father said about Draco and of course, Harry had to ruin the effect.

Hermione groaned, "Harry, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut? Oh good, Narcissa is punishing him."

Lucius grunted in agreement as he lifted her hips to get their rhythm going. He started slowly and gradually picked up speed.

She threw her arms over her shoulder to wrap around his neck and her hands into his beautiful long hair so they could kiss.

He brought up one of his hands so he could play with her breasts some more. He switched back and forth between the two squeezing and flicking her nipples.

"Lucius," sobbed Hermione into his ear at the pleasure he was bringing her. She would occasionally clench her walls to get a grunt or moan out of him. He would nip at her shoulders when she did that to him. "Faster, Lucius. I am so close."

He slowly moved his hand back down to her nether lips so he could rub against her clit hard. When he did that, Hermione exploded into his arms screaming, "LUCIUS!"

With her walls clenching him hard with her orgasm, Lucius wrangled, "Hermione!" He kept them riding until they came down a bit.

Hermione wasn't done with Lucius. She wanted to keep going. She rose to a kneeling position so she could wandlessly lengthen the corner chair into a chaise lounge. She got up and turned around with a smirk on her face.

Lucius wondered what she had in mind.

"Lucius, dear, could you get up for a minute? We need to change positions," purred Hermione.

Lucius's eyebrow rose as he rose from the chair.

Hermione sat down and scooted back onto her back. When she lifted her legs, he caught onto what she wanted.

"Are you sure that you want me to drive into you hard, Hermione?" asked Lucius.

He quickly looked to see what the rest of the room was doing. He saw that Harry was leading Cissa towards the leather couch and he had gently pushed Narcissa forward onto the back of the couch. He peaked at the portrait and saw that his Father and Harry's Great-Aunt were sitting and watching them in a sated mood.

Lucius looked back at Hermione when she lightly smacked him on the leg. He gave a devilish grin when he realized that Hermione was ready for round two. "Looks like everyone is having a good time except maybe Harry," murmured Lucius.

Hermione laughed as she spread her legs for her lover.

Lucius's knees slid onto the chaise lounge snuggling comfortably in between her legs. He lined himself to sink into her heat again after a quick strokes to ready himself.

She wrapped her legs around his hips tightly.

Lucius hissed at the feel of her heat and her legs squeezing sent a shiver down his spine. He started to rock back and forth to regain their rhythm but her legs around his waist were messing up his flow so he looked at her and said, "Unhook your legs, please."

Hermione unhooked her legs and let them fall onto the chaise.

Lucius grabbed them and threw them over his shoulders. He thrust into her once again and murmured, "That's better!"

"YES!" screamed Hermione in agreement.

Lucius leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. He started to drive hard into her.

"UGH!" She grunted in pleasure.

She grabbed the back of the chaise to hold onto something since he was practically hammering her into the seat.

"Lucy…" whimpered Hermione at the sensations coursing through her. She clenched her inner muscles to force him to go faster.

He responded by going faster than he did with her the year before or any of the other times they had been together. They had met a couple of times before after their initial first time.

Harry and Narcissa were aware of their trysts because they would be in the other room playing too.

"Go harder, Lucius! Faster!" screamed Hermione and Lucius grunted at her words, sliding his hand between them so he could flick her clit. He would circle it and rub and even occasionally slightly pinch it.

Hermione moaned as the sensations made her feel more tingly from this position. She will have to do this soon with Harry. They hadn't done this one in a while.

Lucius slightly smacked her ass as he drove into her deeper. His hands kept moving around from her ass to her clit.

"I am so close, Lucius," Hermione cried out.

He pushed down her legs so he could give her a bruising kiss and nip her shoulder. His hand started to rub the clit a bit harder.

"Lucius, faster!" moaned Hermione at the sensations.

Her head started to move from side to side as her tight coil finally exploded. "LUCIUS!" She orgasmed so hard that she saw stars and flashes of black spots as her hearing faded out for a few intense moments.

Lucius couldn't take the tightening of her inner walls anymore and he let go and grunted, "Hermione!" He shot spurts of his semen into her. He leisurely rode them down as he slowly moved back so he wouldn't hurt her anymore in that position.

When he felt his member go limp, he gently slid out of her. He brought her legs down and looked down at her and smiled, "Wow, Hermione that was amazing." Hermione nodded in agreement as she was still trying to get her breath back from their little interlude.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around his lovely wife. "Did you have a great time with Lucius?"

"Yes, I did, dear," Hermione said with a smile. She leaned to give him a kiss. "How about you with Narcissa? I heard her complaining in the beginning. Were you people watching again instead of giving her your attention?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Hermione sighed, "This is why we don't get to go to other sexual intimacy group parties unless I know that we go into separate rooms like at George's. I love you my dear, sweet husband and I know that we both love to watch but we do better in controlled surroundings." Hermione kisses him lightly on the lips to soften the blow.

"I love and adore you," Harry replied and breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed his wife. "You have been my rock from day one. I am never letting you go. I can't wait until we get home to show you just how much I love you." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled and her heart burst with her love for Harry.

"Hello my dear, Cissa," Lucius warmly greeted his wife with a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't want to smudge her lipstick. "Did you have fun with young Mister Potter?" Narcissa groaned but nodded. "What's happened?"

"I will tell you, my son," Abraxas interrupted. "Harry was having too much fun watching Draco and Luna going at it on the wall and checking out us here while he was trying to get Narcissa off on the desk. His voyeurism was a distraction instead of a come on."

Lucius looked at his wife to see if she agreed. She nodded.

"I am sorry but I believe you got him under control by making him work for it," Lucius said with a smirk, which matched Narcissa's. "Ah...you are one evil woman by pulling that making him wait stunt. He must have been hard and ready for you wicked mouth."

"Oh yes, he was, my dear Lucy," Narcissa purred. "He was completely ready for me to satisfy him after two orgasms from me."

"Narcissa, you are a wicked woman," remarked Dorea.

"Well, he did have to pay for those crude remarks to Draco and you, my dear," replied Narcissa.

"Too true, Cissy. Too true," answered Hermione as she and Harry joined the rest of the group in the room. "I believe my dear husband has something to say." She smiled to him in encouragement.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. It was inexcusable as a Potter. Please accept my apology, Great-Aunt Dorea and Abraxas. I am still learning about this being it is our second year doing this… what would you call this Hermione? A tradition?" Hermione thought for a second and him a slight nod. "I wonder if Draco realizes that because last I knew Mr. Lovegood is still very much alive."

"Speaking of those two, here they come," Abraxas said from his seat. Dorea stood behind his chair with her hands on the top of the seat.

Everyone turned to see them coming towards the room but they stop just outside of the room.

Abraxas stated, "It is okay, Draco, to come into the room. The magic of the curse is sated for the year."

Draco nodded in understanding of his Grandfather's words but stopped in the middle of the room with deer in headlights look.

"What is the matter, my dragon?" enquired Luna.

"Did he just say for the year?" asked Draco as Luna nodded. He groaned. "Why do we have to keep going every year?"

"I think it is because my Father is still alive and the fact that I am still a Lovegood. Once my Father passes and I get married, this curse will end. I don't know how many more of these parties we will have to deal with but my love, we will deal with it one year at a time. OK?" said Luna with a loving glaze. "I love you, my dear dragon and you will fine. You just need to be patient and it will go away eventually."

"Luna is correct, Draco," answered Dorea. "I recall Farzan commenting that his line has to be dead for it to break and he cackled as he walked away."

"Bad Grandfather!" exclaimed Luna, "He shouldn't have put any curses on any families." Luna shook her head.

"It's okay, Luna. It certainly made things interesting last year is all," replied Hermione. "Well, did you two have something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yeah," Draco said, "We have…" looking at his watch, "about ten minutes before the guests arrive for this party."

Draco did a start and asked, "wait, I have a quick question. How didn't I get sucked into this room last year?"

"Ah…I can answer that for you, Draco," murmured Harry. "I think the fact that you were single then and Luna wasn't at the party and you two didn't start dating until November. It left you free and clear but we will see you next year." Harry wiggled his eyebrow.

"Harry James Potter!" yelled Hermione. "That's it. No fun for you tonight after the party and apologize to Draco. It wasn't easy to be in the same room with his family doing something carnal with Luna." Hermione smacked him upside the head. "How would you like it if you were in the same room as your parents or better yet my parents or Molly and Arthur?"

Harry turned a bit green at the thought of her parents or Molly and Arthur doing sex. "Sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to be a dunderhead as Professor Snape would say. I hope he is finally at peace. God rest his soul," Harry replied a bit queasy.

Draco dipped his head and heard the doorbell chime for their first set of guests. He turned to Luna and simply stated, "My lady, would you like an escort to help me greet the guests of the party." Luna slipped her hand through his arm and nodded to say she was ready. They walked out of the room.

"Harry and I will let the conductor know that they can start playing while you four greet your guests. We will see you in a bit," Hermione responded to Draco and Luna's exit.

"Thank you, Hermione," replied Lucius as he dipped his head in agreement while holding out his arm for Narcissa, which she stepped closer and linked their arms together.

"Come on, Harry, let's help get the party started. Please behave. Good-bye Aunt Dorea and Abraxas," declared Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the study and toward the ballroom.

Dorea laughed and humorously replied, "She is perfect for him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lucius and Narcissa, have a grand party and I will see you soon," cheered Dorea.

"You tell your Captain that he was missed, my Lady," drawled Lucius as he bowed to Dorea. He turned, held out his arm for Narcissa for them to receive their guests.

"Aye, Aye, Captain," sniggered Dorea as she watched the Lady and Lord of the Manor leave to greet their costumed guests.

"Well Abraxas, it's been fun! See you next year?" teased Dorea.

"Yes, my dear unless you want to pay me a visit sooner," Abraxas replied slyly. "It was enjoyable to watch the others. I like the voyeurism part plus the fact that they can't touch us while we are in the portrait."

Dorea laughed and nodded in agreement. "Bye, Abraxas. I will give Charlus your love." Dorea said with a snicker as she walked out of the portrait.

"HA! Very funny, Dorea!" Abraxas remarked smartly. "Bye, my friend."

"Okay, back to my book," muttered Abraxas as he picked up his book and started reading where he left off.


End file.
